What An Unusual Ending of a Night
by Zurla Adams
Summary: Authur leaves Luna to Francis, which turns into an unlikely couple.


"... Although, Whipppersnappers do tend to aim for legs, they go for hands and bottoms too."

The boy looked around uncomfortably, "Uhm..."

_Of course _he had to end up the with most bloody lunatic at this party. Where was Alfred when you needed him? He could interrupt your conversation at any given moment, but right now, when you actually _wanted him _to interrupt, he was no where in sight.

_Fuck my life._

"... Sometimes they are nice, like when they give your arm a small tingle, but when they are being mean, they make you feel like your being pricked my a thousand needles-"

A french accent suddenly rang though the airm, "_Bonjour, Angletrre~!_Care to introduce me to this lovely young woman?"

_I shouldn't be glad for this._

"Ah, yes, Francis, this young lady here is Luna Lovegood." He smiled and stepped back, now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Authur gave a small bow befor turning around, hearing Luna start talking.

He chuckled darkly as he walked off.

_Good luck trying to get away you bloody frog._

"You don't say?" France leaned forward, intregued, "And, these nargles, they only come during Christmas time?"

"No, they come anytime they want, but they do get really mischeavious during the holiday season I'm guessing." Luna shrugged, "I've seen mistletoe many times, they just seem to follow me around."

Francis smiled and rested his head in his hand, "Yes I'm sure they do."

Luna nodded seriously, "I haven't seen them this summer though." she touched her Butterbeer necklace, "I think my necklace might be working."

Francis reached forward and gently took the necklace between his fingers, "It's beautiful, did you make this yourself?"

Luna blinked at his straightforwardness but though nothing of it, "Yes, I did. It was something my father told me about."

"Mmhmm." He leaned forward a little bit more, because he had to confess, he was trying to make her flustered. He just thought it was cute when girls did that, and this girl, well, he was interested.

But she didn't even blink, so he leaned forward a bit more, just so his breath graced over her skin.

The girl stood suddenly, his face meeting her breast for a second before standing up himself.

"Oh look!" the girl pointed across the room, "Mr. Kirkland must be infested with Wrackspurts! Oh I must help him!"

Indeed, authur was acting quite strangly, but that was simply because he was drunk, which wasn't a very uncommon sight. But Luna ran over to the wasted man, her hands fluttering about him as she attempted to chase the creatures away.

The french man laughed and sat back, shaking his head at the girl who tried to straighten the Britons tux as he danced. The drunken man laughed as he pulled her closer and-

Wait.

He got up and bounded across the room at an alraming speed. He stepped up to the two and pried Authurs hands off the young girl and pushing him away.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her." He hissed as he held the girl close.

The room was quiet as every stared at the sight before them. Authur was obviously disoriented, and anyone could have apologized to the young girl and sent him to bed, and not have reacted so violently as Francis did.

Authur got up and laughed, "Like your any better you bloody frog!" He hiccuped and continued laughing as he stumbles off to the bar, searching for liquor.

The room steadily busied itself again, though still having air of uncertainty floating above everyones heads.

He relaxed as he ventured out of sight and turned to the girl, "Are you alright?"

The girl who looked dazed simply nodded, "Oh yes, quite dapper actually." Her head turned towards the refreshment table after a second, "I wonder if they have pudding..."

Francis blinked before laughing and hugging her, and then holding her at arms length.

There was silence as they looked at eachother. His eyes went soft as he looked at Luna, and her eyes were the same as always, dazed and dreamy, never changing.

She looked down suddenly and whispered something beyond comprehention. He shook his head and leaned down.

"What was that?"

"I really would like to kiss you right now, and I don't know why." She whispered once more.

She looked at his tie with a tilted head, wondering why her stomach was feeling that way, when, the next moment, his lips were on hers, softly at first, then more passionate as the seconds passed.

His tongue gently explored her mouth, while hers was hesitant, but indulging itself after a few moments.

It was odd, kissing a man for Luna. she had never been kissed before, and was shy to look at him as they pulled away. Still dazed she glanced around to find that nothing had changed, and no one had given them a second glance.

She took his hand and held it, smiling as she did so.

He smiled and led her off the dance floor.

What an unsual night this turned out to be.

**OKAY. SO. YEAH. THIS COUPLE KINDA OF SORTA HAPPENED WHEN I WAS READING ANOTHER CROSS OVER.**

**FRANCE MENTIONED NARGLES TO SPAIN. NARGLES=LUNA. FRANCE+NARGLES = HE MUST HAVE MET LUNA. ME FINDING FIGURING THAT OUT= NEW OTP.**

**I'M THE BEST. I KNOW.**

**/pleasedon'tbeatmeup**

**have a nice day.**

**:D**


End file.
